


Kissing Booth

by ladyxdaydream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, Kakashi never reads instructions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and it has consequences, and some benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: “What’s this line for?” Kakashi asked curiously, peering around the throng of people filing in front of a wooden kiosk. The wordsKissing Boothwere stenciled in red paint across the top. “Or ratherwhois this line f—” He cut himself off when he saw the prominent scar.“I believe that’s Iruka-sensei,” Tenzo laughed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 30
Kudos: 175





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimalrebooted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/gifts).



Light snow fluttered down around them as they entered the winter festival, the first flakes since the season began. Konoha didn’t see much snow, and even if it did, it usually didn’t stick.

“What’s this line for?” Kakashi asked curiously, peering around the throng of people filing in front of a wooden kiosk. The words _Kissing Booth_ were stenciled in red paint across the top. “Or rather _who_ is this line f—” He cut himself off when he saw the prominent scar.

“I believe that’s Iruka-sensei,” Tenzo laughed.

That was Iruka alright. With his hair _down._ A sight he was sure no one else had seen before, let alone himself.

He understood the line now.

“We should get in line,” Tenzo suggested.

“Hm?” Kakashi hummed absently, not fully listening, too _distracted._

“It might be the only chance you get to act on your crush.”

Well _that_ snapped his attention towards Tenzo.

“My _what?_ I don’t have a crush on Iruka-sensei,” he denied.

“Tell that to the blush I know is hiding beneath your mask right now,” Tenzo replied smugly.

Kakashi’s mouth fell open to retort, but the cursed heat on his cheeks made him pause, turning his gaze to the ground instead.

“...You wouldn’t mind?”

“Why would I mind?” Tenzo smiled. “I think it’s endearing. And knowing Umino-san, I’m sure the money is going towards something Academy related. They’re always in desperate need of funds, or so I’ve heard him say.”

Kakashi lifted his eyes to observe his partner. When Tenzo had been brought out of ANBU to replace him as captain of team 7, bringing Kakashi in close contact with his friend again, it really didn’t take very long for it to transition into something more. The comfort and trust they had for each other never faded, and now that they were older, it served as a strong foundation for an easy romance.

“Fine,” Kakashi agreed, because really, if he was being given a chance to _kiss Iruka-sensei,_ he wasn’t about to pass it up.

It took nearly twenty minutes of waiting before they made it to the front.

“K-kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei,” Iruka greeted, surprise clearly written across his face. Sakura and Ino sat on either side of him, sporting matching glares. “What can I do for you?” he asked, as if it wasn’t obvious what they were standing in line for.

Kakashi’s eye flicked to the small fundraising placard that sat in front of the collection box.

“Just supporting a good cause,” he shrugged, mustering up his confidence. “But I’m afraid I’ll need you to close your eyes for me to do it.”

Iruka blinked at him confusedly, but obliged. Kakashi leaned in, pulled down his mask, and placed a tentative kiss to Iruka’s lips. Iruka startled slightly before he softened, sinking into it. Kakashi had only the briefest moment to enjoy it, because a chair screeched back, and something thin and metal whacked him on the top of his head.

 _“Kakashi-sensei!”_ Sakura bellowed angrily, her hand clenching into a fist at her side. Malicious intent roiled around in chakra.

“Hm?” Kakashi asked, alarmed, standing up straight now, mask firmly back in place.

Ino wordlessly clacked her metal pointer—that Kakashi now recognized as something he’d seen Iruka use in his classroom—against a large poster.

**KISSING BOOTH RULES**  
SPECIFY A KISS TO THE FOREHEAD, CHEEK, OR HAND.  
NO LIPS. NO EXCEPTIONS. OR ELSE!!!

Kakashi paled.

Oh. Sakura and Ino were acting as his _bodyguards,_ presumably in case anyone got too handsy. Kakashi would have thought it was cute, if he wasn’t the center of their rage right now, or more specifically, _Sakura’s,_ who was still fuming.

He _really_ did not want to get punched by his student. Not when he was acutely aware of the power she wielded.

“I— ” Kakashi swallowed thickly, as Tenzo shook with silent laughter beside him. _Goddammit._ He was never going to live this down. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see the sign.”

Iruka only stared at him.

“We’ll let it slip,” Ino said, twirling her ponytail around her finger as Sakura sputtered indignantly. “Since you _are_ the town pervert, I guess it’s to be expected.”

 _“Hey._ I’m not— ” Kakashi protested.

Ino held up a hand to silence him, shaking her head.

“But you will pay double for that.”

Iruka cleared his throat.

“Ino-chan, that’s not necessary,” he said sweetly, seemingly over his shock now. “It’s alright. Kakashi-sensei has a knack for not reading instructions..." He pinned Kakashi with a honey-eyed stare. "...considering most of the forms he turns in to me.”

If Kakashi wasn’t wearing a mask, everyone would have seen his jaw drop. Why did he have a thing for men who weren’t afraid to give him shit?

“Just because he’s _supposedly_ handsome and popular, sensei, doesn’t make it okay!” Ino proclaimed, whacking that damn pointer at the poster again, enthusiastically underlining the phrase NO EXCEPTIONS.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi with a shrug.

“Sorry. I tried,” he said, sounding completely unapologetic. “But my girls made the rules.”

Ino made a motion with her hand that said _pay up._

Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Uh, don’t be,” he replied. “It’s my fault after all.”

He reached into his pocket and placed a rather large stack of bills onto the table.

“Oh—that’s—it’s only—that’s more than double, Kakashi-san. Here—” Iruka fumbled with the money on the table, trying to hand some of it back, but Kakashi refused it.

“He’s getting one too,” Kakashi said, jabbing his thumb in Tenzo’s direction.

 _“Ha,”_ Tenzo laughed nervously. “No, no. It’s alright—I was just—”

“—Where would you like it?” Iruka asked without hesitation, an amused yet warm smile on his face. The way the words rolled off his tongue sounded intentional, like a flirtatious purr.

...Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on Kakashi’s part.

“Um…” Tenzo blushed, and Kakashi felt _triumphant._ Served him right. Like hell he was going to be the only one embarrassed here, especially since this whole thing was Tenzo’s idea to begin with.

When Tenzo failed to respond, Iruka reached out and took his hand, bringing it to his mouth to place a tender kiss to his knuckles. 

A second later, Iruka let go of his hand abruptly, and Kakashi didn’t understand why until Tenzo overturned his palm to reveal a tiny flower growing in the center of it.

Everyone stared at it in silence, aside from Sakura, who reached out and plucked it from his skin. She stuck it behind her ear and yelled out _“NEXT!”_ ripping the three of them out of whatever just happened between them.

They shuffled away awkwardly, leaving a thoroughly confused Iruka behind.

“Tenzo…” Kakashi drawled, after they had walked a few paces away. “A flower, _really?”_ he teased.

“Shut up,” Tenzo laughed. “It was… strangely involuntary.”

Kakashi was suddenly struck with an idea.

“We should ask him out,” he announced, coming to a stop.

“What, why?”

“Why not?”

Kakashi was 99% sure Iruka had been flirting with the both of them, and that wasn’t an opportunity he was about to pass up. If Tenzo consented, that is.

Tenzo screwed his face in concentration, seemingly trying to come up with a good reason as to why not, but failed. 

“Only an idiot would date the two of us,” he settled on saying humorously.

“Or a genius,” Kakashi countered. "We're quite the catch, if you ask me."

“I can’t tell if _you_ are being an idiot or a genius right now.”

“That’s part of my charm,” Kakashi said, looking at him in a way that he knew Tenzo would read as _pleeeeease._ It was his puppy dog eye, and it always worked. Usually.

“Alright, but if you embarrass yourself again—”

“—I’ll bring you down with me. Like I did just moments ago.”

Tenzo rolled his eyes and pushed him on the shoulder, which was as close to a yes as Kakashi was going to get.

~

They sauntered back over when they saw Iruka packing up his things.

“Were you able to meet your goal sensei?” Kakashi asked, as he watched him place the collection box in his bag.

“With the extra funds from that stunt you pulled, yes.”

“Ah, well. Glad I could be of help.” Kakashi replied sheepishly. Up close, and from a different angle, Kakashi could see the Uzumaki crest embroidered on the sleeve near the shoulder of Iruka’s dark blue _hanten._ The sight of it made Kakashi feel oddly emotional. Iruka must have noticed where his gaze had landed.

“Naruto is wearing a matching one, which…” he looked around. “...if he was here, you’d see it. He’s probably off with Kiba and the boys doing things I wouldn’t approve of. He made it known he didn’t want to, and I quote, ‘watch his Dad make out with the entire village,’ despite me reminding him I wouldn’t be kissing anyone on the mouth” —he shot Kakashi a meaningful look— “well, I wasn’t supposed to, anyway. ”

Kakashi rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to remain cool. He might as well just go for it. He’d already made a fool of himself.

“Actually, sensei. I wanted to ask you something… would you like to go on a date?”

Iruka looked back and forth between Tenzo and himself.

“I thought you two were together.”

“We are,” Kakashi said simply, gaining him a rather flat stare from Iruka.

“What Kakashi is trying to say,” Tenzo sighed. “Is it would be with the both of us. The date.”

A deep blush bloomed across Iruka’s cheeks at that.

“Oh. I— ” he paused; swallowed. “I’ve never done that before. Dated two men, that is. Who are also... dating each other.”

“Me either,” Tenzo said with a shrug.

“Me either,” Kakashi repeated.

Iruka bit his lip in obvious contemplation. “What would that even look like?”

Kakashi’s mind was flooded with visions that were all _highly_ inappropriate. Tenzo must have known it too, because he spoke before Kakashi could open his mouth.

“The three of us, visiting all the other stalls, stuffing our faces with festival food and getting drunk off warm sake tonight?” Tenzo suggested. “Kakashi’s buying,” he added smugly, to which Kakashi feebly protested.

Iruka laughed, his eyes shining brightly.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> it was only a matter of time before I wrote for this ship :3
> 
> i'd love to hear your thoughts! more kakayamairu content? yes/no?
> 
> regardless, I loved writing this! 
> 
> i've almost written 40 works for kakairu o.O can u believe it!? wowza. 
> 
> you can find me [on tumblr](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
